Wildhammer Dwarf Roleplaying Guide
The following is a guide written by Thunderwing to assist those interested in role-playing dwarves from the Wildhammer Clan. ---- What are Wildhammers anyway? This is my own personal brief Guide on the history of the Wildhammer Clan. Brief History 230 years before the Dark Portal, tension was rising in Ironforge. Thane Anilvar had died, and had left the Throne of Ironforge without a heir of Anilvar, so the three principal Clans in the City prepared to fight over the control. This conflict would be known as the War of the Three Hammers, maybe wowiki can shed some light upon this? :''All three factions fought for supremacy, embroiling the dwarves in a civil war. The civil war raged on for many years all over Dun Morogh, until one day the Bronzebeard appeared to be victorious. In their victory, the Bronzebeard banished their Dark Iron and Wildhammer brethren from the mountain. The Wildhammers went north to Dun Algaz and began to rebuild their kingdom with their own mountain city of Grim Batol. The Dark Irons, however, humiliated and enraged by their defeat, travelled to the Redridge Mountains and founded a city, which their leader Thaurissan named after himself. So, the Wildhammer Clan, exiled from Ironforge, ventured to the Wildhammer Highlands and founded the Mighty City of Grim Batol. Yet, this happiness was short-lived :''Years later, the Dark Irons maintained a grudge and launched a two-part attack on Ironforge and Grim Batol with the intention of obtaining ultimate supremacy over all dwarves. Modgud used her own dark magic against the Wildhammers' fortress, causing shadows to stir at her command and dark things to rise up and stalk the Wildhammers in their own halls. Finally, Modgud broke through the gates of Grim Batol and her army began to lay siege to the fortress. Khardros Wildhammer, the leader of the Wildhammer clan, waded through the battle and slew the Dark Iron queen. With their queen lost, most of the Dark Irons fled towards their home city only to be intercepted by an army from Ironforge that the Bronzebeards had sent. Grim Batol was corrupted with Dark Iron Magics, and the Dark Iron Armies were crushed, which made them take the terrible choice of summoning Ragnaros into our world.. blah, blah. But the Wildhammer? They divided in two main groups, one that stayed in the Highlands and divided in many independent Clans (Such as Thundermar, Firebeard, Doyle, Humboldt.. etc) and those who followed Thane Khardos to the North, to create the new Wildhammer Stronghold of Aerie Peak. (Kurdan Wildhammer, Falstad (Wildhammer) Dragonreaver). The Highlands Clan chilled happily by themselves, and were really not bothered by the Alliance, and stayed landlocked in their Highlands, until the Dark Portal, where the Dragonmaw clan arrived in bestial Hordes to take over the Highlands, this Clan fought alone, without support from other clans nor the alliance to fend them off, and saw how the bestial Dragonmaw used the Demon Soul to take Alexstraza the Life-binder captive and breed her children as war machines (War machines against the Wildhammer). The Northern ones, joined the conflict of the Three Wars with the Alliance against the Horde and the Scourge, Kurdan Wildhammer, the Thane, crossed the Dark Portal and was stuck there during the events of Warcraft 2, Tides of Darkness. In his absence, his younger brother, Falstad took Thaneship and received the Dragonreaver surname due to his great prowess of killing 9 Dragons during his military career. This two sub-groups of Wildhammer's would only meet in the Battle Grim Batol (Day of the Dragon (Knaaaaaack!)) where the united Wildhammer forces, assisted by Rhonin (Knaaaaaack! Rhonin Sue!), Veresa and Falstad crushed the Dragonmaw of Grim Batol, and saw how the Dragon Aspects fought Against Deathwing, in a mythical battle where Deathwing was rumored to be dead, only until proven otherwise by himself xD. If you are a Highland Wildhammer, this might have been the first time you saw a Human, or and Elf. The Wildhammer of Today? Still remain in this subgroups, Falstad has left to Ironforge to participate in the Council of Three Hammers, leaving Aerie Peak without leadership, meanwhile Kurdan commands the Alliance troops in Highbank to try to make a lasting Alliance with the Independent Clans. Category:Guides Category:Wildhammer Clan Category:Wildhammer Dwarf Category:Roleplaying Guides